A Different Kind Of Light
by Spirit Of Soon To Be
Summary: story about jacks mother and how jack came to be...yeah i suck at summaries. warning: this story is mega depressing, but it has a happy ending...ish


A lot happened before I came to live in this house. Stuff I don't really care to tell you about. Not that it matter anyway. All that matters is that every night I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming for the one person who I know will never come.

If you really want to know my story, I guess it all started 11 years before I was born. On that day a little girl, with soft blue eyes and an innocent smile, was adopted by a couple she thought would keep her safe. It didn't take long for that innocent smile to fade and those soft blue eyes turn blank. On that day, 11 years ago, a 5 year old girl by the name of Nina was given to a family who would slowly crush her sole.

At first everything was fine. Her new mother did what a normal mother would do, she would cook her dinner, wash her clothes and every night after she read her a story she would tell her daughter she loved her. Her new father would do what a normal father would, go to work, eat with the family and every morning before he left he would say how proud he was of little Nina. Nina thought her life was perfect, she was finally out of the foster system, she had a loving mother and father, she had a home, and she had the perfect family. She never noticed the fact that they would never touch her, and she wouldn't, not until she turned 7 that's when she asked her father the question she spent the rest of her life wishing she didn't.

One day, on the 2nd anniversary of her adoption to be exact, she asked her father why, through all their words of love, they would never show it physically. Why they never hugged or kissed her, or even pat her on the head….. I do not care to give you the details of what happened to her next, as I do not know them myself, all I know if that she woke up later that day beaten, bruised and terribly, terribly afraid.

After that day all pretences of love were dropped. There were no more family meals, no more bed time reading, no more words of encouragement. During the beating Nina had learned that her adoptive parents only adopted her because she looked similar to the child they had lost the previous year. And that by adopting her they thought that they could go on playing happy families, fantasizing that they had never lost their child in the first place. By questioning them Nina had broken there almost perfect illusion.

Nina spent the next few years of her life taking the beatings from her father and verbal abuse from her mother. Every morning before school she would look in the mirror to check that her bruises were well hidden and also to check the light in her eyes. Even at the age of 7 she was well aware that the once brilliant light in her eyes was slowly fading. She did not have the strength to fight to keep that light alive. She was tired, so very very tired. She thought if she could just give up then they would leave her alone. That maybe they wouldn't hurt her if she just let the light go.

When she turned 13 she knew something bad was coming. Something worse then what they had ever done to her. After 6 years of abuse she had completely surrendered herself to the beatings. She accepted it, at this point simply because she couldn't remember anything else. As far back as she could remember she saw her father's fist coming towards her and heard her mother call her worthless. However, on the night of her 13th birthday she felt fear. Fear she hadn't felt since she was 7 and her father had first lashed out at her. That night when poor little Nina went to bed she honestly prayed to god to just kill her. Kill her before whatever her parents were planning to do actually happen. Unfortunately god doesn't answer little girls' prayers. That night her father entered her room and took what little innocence she had left.

After he left she looked in the mirror, just so she could see what she knew was coming. Little Nina looked in the mirror and watch her last bit of light go out. She watched her self turn into an empty shell. When Nina crawled back into her now sticky and blood soaked bed she laughed silently to herself. God had done what she asked; he had killed her, just not the way she hoped.

The next 3 years were very different from her previous 6. Her father no longer hit her, he didn't even touch her until the sun went down and he crawled his way into her bed. Her mother no longer yelled at her either, instead she just completely ignored Nina, pretending she wasn't there. Some may say she was lucky, she was no longer punched or kicked or verbally abused. However, each night when her father entered her room she wished for those beatings to return. Anything was better then what she was now going through.

Since she was 13 years old Little Nina wished she could die. It was a wish that was never granted. However, at the age of 16 years Nina was sitting on one of her schools toilets wish a plastic stick in her hand. She looked in the mirror and saw exactly what she was expecting. Her eyes which once held an angelic blue light, which was put out by her parents, now held a brilliant red fire. She looked down at the plastic stick and smiled. She read the word on it over and over again. She walked out of the school with her head held high. She thought back to the simple word that gave her light back "pregnant".

**I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot or continue the story to reach the first paragraph…..does that sentence make sense?**

**Anyway, please let me know whether I should leave it or continue it.**


End file.
